Bofe Escândalo
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Não há nada mais perigoso que um garoto com charme.


**KOKO WA SHIKATEMA - AQUI É SHIKATEMA!**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Já sobre o Hugh Jackman eu poderia reivindicar alguns inexistentes direitos... XD  
Coloquei alguns fragmentos da música Candyman, da Christina Aguilera, mas só porque eu acho a cara do Shika, ahahaha!

**Rating:** K+

**Gênero**: Humor/ Friendship

**Avisos**: _Bofe escândalo_ é aquele cara bonito, interessante e muy desejável que toda mulher queria ter. Eu aprendi como gíria do mundo gay, mas já vi até naquela revistinha da Turma da Monica Jovem... então acho que tá bem disseminado. Eu sempre quis fazer algo com o Shikamaru e todas as garotas que associam a ele, com mais ou menos frequência. Não coloquei a Kin, mas ressuscitei a Tayuya. Todas sonham, mas no final só uma leva. Aaadivinha quem? =D

Essa fic também não tem nenhuma pretensão exacerbada. Só pra diversão. ^^

* * *

**Bofe-Escândalo**

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
Não há nada mais perigoso do que um garoto com charme_

O sinal havia acabado de tocar, indicando que já eram catorze horas e, portanto, hora de ir embora ou se preparar para alguma das aulas do período da tarde. Atravessando o pátio a passos lentos, Sakura avistou Ino sentada em um banco. A loira lhe acenou e ela tentou retribuir, mas acabou deixando um de seus livros cair no chão. Fazendo uma careta virou-se para pegá-lo, mas uma figura de cabelos escuros já lhe estendia a brochura.

- Arigato, Shikamaru! – a garota de cabelos cor de rosa sorriu.

O rapaz não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou com a expressão de tédio habitual, se afastando em seguida.

A Haruno andou até a amiga, olhando para trás algumas vezes, e finalmente sentou-se ao lado da loira.

- Quando o Shikamaru ficou tão....tão...

- Interessante. Charmoso. Bonito. – Ino completou enquanto analisava o Nara, que conversava com Chouji. Estreitou os olhos. - Deve ser efeito daqueles óculos que ele está usando agora.

- Não sei. – Sakura murmurou enquanto também estudava o garoto. – Admito que óculos de grau ficam muito bem nele, deu um ar mais...

- Irresistivelmente intelectual. – Tenten exclamou enquanto parava ao lado de Sakura. – Parece que ele se tornou um homem enquanto o resto dos garotos...

- É... – Sakura concordou, sem desviar os olhos do Nara. – Enquanto o resto dos garotos não passa de... garotos.

Elas ficaram em silêncio enquanto observavam o Nara se debruçar sobre o bebedouro para tomar água. Como se percebesse que era alvo de minuciosa análise, olhou diretamente para o banco em que elas estavam sentadas, fazendo com que todas desviassem o olhar. Ino passou a examinar as unhas, Sakura alisou as pregas da saia e Tenten parecia ler algo muito interessante em seu caderno. Ele franziu o cenho e voltou para o grupo de garotos, onde agora estavam Neji e Kiba.

- Ele também fica bem de uniforme... – Ino comentou baixinho. – Parece que deu uma encorpada.

- E a gravata. Ele fica uma graça de gravata. – Sakura completou, observando a gravata azul marinho que ele usava, parte integrante do uniforme.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Tayuya aproximou-se delas a tempo de ouvir o que Sakura havia dito.

- Dele. – Tenten apontou para Shikamaru com a cabeça.

- Uhm... É gato. Eu pegaria.

- Pode entrar na fila e esperar sua vez, querida. - Ino completou com uma risadinha.

- Sakura-san, obrigada por me emprestar suas anotações de química...- uma figura descabelada com óculos fundo de garrafa parou na frente da rosada, estendendo-lhe algumas folhas. A Haruno pegou o que lhe era entregue enquanto tentava desviar da menina, balançando de um lado para o outro.

- Por nada, Shiho.

A recém-chegada virou-se para ver o que atraía tanta atenção, tornando-se subitamente vermelha quando finalmente descobriu. Levou a mão ao peito.

- Kami-sama... ele não é a coisa mais perfeita que existe?

- Era o que estávamos ponderando... – Tenten riu.

- Ele está na equipe de decodificação do Colégio. Passo uma hora inteira do dia com ele... – a descabelada disse em tom sonhador.

- Ei, não se esqueça de que eu também estou nessa equipe, e ele conversa muito mais comigo do que com você! – Sakura cortou.

- Mas ele prometeu que passava mais tarde na biblioteca para pegar um código comigo... – Shiho insistiu.

- É mesmo? Pois eu derrubei um livro agorinha mesmo e ele pegou para mim sem que eu pedisse!

- Ah, quanta coisa irrelevante...- Ino interrompeu enquanto jogava a franja para trás. – Pois quando ele ainda estava na nossa classe, me levava para casa todo dia.

- E aposto que o seu pai pagava para que ele te levasse! – Sakura respondeu, fazendo todas rirem e a Yamanaka retorcer os lábios cobertos de gloss brilhante.

- Pois saiba que éramos grandes amigos, testuda. Ele sempre ia na minha casa.

- Com o Chouji. – Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O Chouji também ia...

- Então não conta. – Tayuya interrompeu. – Só vale se você ficou sozinha com ele.

- Bem... – Ino sorriu maliciosamente. – Fiquem sabendo que eu já o beijei.

- Como é? - Sakura exclamou franzindo a sobrancelha. – Não mesmo!

- Sim senhora, testudinha. Já beijei o Shikamaru.

- Quando? Como? Onde? – Tenten perguntou curiosa.

- Foi numa festa na minha casa. – a Yamanaka falou de maneira conspiradora. – Claro que fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa, porque ele é meio travado, mas foi ótimo.

- Na sua casa... ESPERA AÍ! - Sakura apontou um dedo para a loira, que dobrava as pontas da camisa branca do uniforme. – Quantos anos vocês tinham, porquinha?

Ino olhou a rosa com ódio.

- Cinco...

- Ahhhh! – as garotas disseram quase em uníssono, rindo.

- Você pelo menos se lembra de como foi?

- Acho que eu escondi um chaveiro dele e disse que devolvia só se ele me desse um beijo. Ele disse que eu podia ficar com o chaveiro. Daí beijei ele à força. Foi só um estalinho de criança...

- E aí? – Tayuya perguntou interessada. – O que aconteceu depois?

- Ele ficou um bom tempo sem falar comigo... acho que uns dois anos!

- Uau, Ino. –Sakura riu debochada – Você realmente beija mal!

- Se quer mesmo saber, vai perguntar ao Kiba. Te garanto que ele pensa o contrário!

- Ah, não quero saber do seu enrosco com aquele cachorro!

- Então não diga asneiras! O Shikamaru reagiu mal porque era imaturo na época.

- Quem seria maduro com cinco anos, hein Yamanaka? – Tenten riu.

A loira fuzilou a amiga com o olhar enquanto as outras riam. Hinata chegou e também se sentou no banco.

- Oi meninas. S-sobre o que estão conversando? – A Hyuuga cumprimentou enquanto descansava o fichário no colo.

- Apesar de alguns desvios, Shikamaru Nara. – Sakura respondeu.

Hinata olhou para o alvo da conversa e sorriu.

- Gosto do Shikamaru. É um bom amigo.

-Uma concorrente a menos! – Ino debochou. - Vai falar que não acha que ele no mínimo interessante?

- Pode a-até ser interessante, mas estou feliz no meu namoro com o Na-naruto-kun.

- Uhh, realmente, namorar o Naruto deve ser muuito bacana. "Oee Hinata, vamos comer rámen?" – Sakura gesticulava, imitando o loiro hiperativo.

A Hyuuga ficou vermelha e abaixou os olhos para o colo.

- Pare com isso, Sakura, vai deixar a menina mal! – Tenten ralhou. – Que culpa ela tem por gostar de um idiota? E você não fica muito atrás, pois o Sasuke age como um idiota prepotente o tempo todo. Ainda bem que mudou de escola.

- Não fale desse assunto. – a Haruno franziu o cenho. – Fiquei tão mal quando ele foi embora... Levou um tempo, mas resolvi que devo esquecê-lo. – ela voltou a olhar para o rapaz de cabelos escuros e maneiras preguiçosas. - Shikamaru me ajudou a superar. Passei longas horas conversando com ele.

- Ele é realmente compreensivo, e dá ótimos conselhos. – Ino concordou. – Isso sem mencionar o QI absurdo. O que você perguntar ele sabe.

- Acho que vou pedir conselhos sobre em quem devo investir. – Tenten ajeitou um dos coques. – Neji, Lee ou aquele garoto estrangeiro, moreno e alto...

- Ele é um sonho! – Shiho continuou com ar embasbacado.

- É, mas não é pro seu bico, mocréia. – a loira de grandes olhos azuis alfinetou a descabelada. - Vou estar morta antes de permitir que o Shikamaru se envolva com uma criatura tão... _peculiar_ quanto você!

- E que tal uma ruiva com talento pra música?- Tayuya perguntou. – Não ia dizer, mas naquele recital em que fizemos um dueto, ele com a guitarra e eu com minha flauta, senti uma química explosiva entre nós.

- Só fizeram um dueto porque o Kabuto-sensei mandou! – Ino balançou a cabeça. – E você concorda que guitarra e flauta não tem nada a ver...

- Foi experimental. – Tayuya respondeu. - E foi eletrizante. Quase dava pra sentir a tensão entre nós.

- Você é louca. Se não tivesse sido obrigado, Shikamaru nem faria aula de música.

- Pois aposto que ele fica porque gostou de mim!

- Uhum... – Sakura deu uma risadinha irônica. – Certeza. Por isso ele não consegue ficar longe de você por muito tempo, como estamos vendo.

- Foi chato ele ter saído da nossa classe. – Hinata comentou, tentando voltar no assunto quando o silêncio se prolongou.

- Se foi. Agora a gente só o vê nos intervalos e nas aulas da tarde. Nas que ele está, pelo menos.

- Mas fiquei feliz por ele. – a Hyuuga sorriu. – Eu também queria avançar dois anos, assim terminava a escola mais rápido.

- E conseqüentemente não o veremos mais, já que ele está no último ano. Fique quieta, sim, Hyuuga? – Ino cortou.

- Go-gomen.

- Só queria saber por que ele fez a prova para mudar de ano. Sempre detestou estudar, de repente fez tanto esforço. – a Yamanaka continuou raciocinando.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, enquanto observavam o grupo de garotos se desfazer, o Nara ficar novamente sozinho e se virar para guardar seus livros no armário.

- É oficial. – Tenten murmurou. – Shikamaru Nara é um bofe-escândalo.

- _O_ bofe-escândalo. – Ino concordou.

- Será que ele está sozinho, solteiro? - Sakura questionou num sussurro.

Como se fosse uma resposta à pergunta feita em voz baixa, um barulho alto de saltos vindo do corredor silencioso chamou a atenção das garotas. Logo puderam ver quem era.

Os sapatos eram de salto alto e grosso, estilo boneca, combinando com o uniforme. As meias brancas estava erguidas até os joelhos, como era de praxe, mas a saia, que da maioria das outras alunas chegava onde terminava a meia, nela alcançava apenas até o meio das coxas. Trajava a camisa branca do uniforme com o brasão da escola, com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, mas a gravata vermelha estava afrouxada, tornando perceptível o fato de que os dois primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos. E consequentemente, que ela tinha seios fartos. Ela carregava uma mochila preta em um dos ombros e usava quatro chiquinhas nos cabelos. Aluna estrangeira.

- Yo, Tenten. – a garota cumprimentou a morena com coques quando passou pelo grupinho.

- Temari! – Tenten sorriu. – Vai ficar para a aula da tarde?

- Pode apostar que sim. É só daqui uma hora não? Vou comer algo antes.

- Te vejo lá então!

Enquanto Temari se afastava em direção aos armários, as meninas a observaram com curiosidade.

- Você conversa com a estrangeira? – Sakura perguntou para Tenten.

- Hai. Fazemos aula de kung fu juntas, com o Gai-sensei.

- Kung-fu? – Tayuya franziu o cenho. – Achei que ninguém mais gostasse disso além de você.

- Dá créditos e é divertido. – a morena deu de ombros.

- O que é aquela saia dela? – Ino sibilou. – Por que ela tem uma daquele tamanho e eu sou obrigada a andar com essa gigantesca?

- E-ela é bonita. – Hinata murmurou.

- Pois eu sou mais eu. – A Yamanaka anunciou, cruzando as pernas.

A loira com quatro chiquinhas caminhou até os armários, parando ao lado do Nara.

- O armário dela é do lado do dele? – Shiho observou com voz chorosa. - Eu queria ter aquele armário...

- Shikamaru e ela estão na mesma classe, oras. – Sakura respondeu. – Os armários dos alunos do terceiro ano ficam perto uns dos outros.

Continuaram observando enquanto a estrangeira e o Nara conversavam. Estavam longe e falavam baixo o suficiente para que elas não ouvissem a conversa, mas o moreno sorriu e o aquilo foi definitvamente notado.

- Uau. Ele consegue ficar ainda mais bonito sorrindo. – Ino disse.

- Verdade. – Tayuya concordou.

Shiho ficou tão vermelha quanto podia e sentou-se no banco para não cair.

- O que será que estão conversando? – Sakura sussurrou animada.

- Eu morreria para saber. - Ino mordeu uma unha.

Alguns pares de olhos se arregalaram quando Shikamaru se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido da loira, que sorriu de maneira enigmática enquanto fechava a porta do armário. Ainda sorrindo, ela puxou a grava do Nara e colocou-a por cima do ombro, indo em direção à cantina e levando-o junto. E alguns queixos caíram quando ele, o bofe-escândalo da escola, deslizou os braços pela cintura de Temari e abraçou-a por trás, seguindo-a enquanto ainda sorria.

Ficaram em silêncio atônito enquanto o casal sumia em um dos corredores. Shiho começou a chorar copiosamente, Ino continuou encarando o vazio mordiscando a unha, Hinata e Tenten sorriam e Tayuya ficou emburrada. Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que isso reponde aquela minha pergunta...

- E-eu acho que eles formam um casal bonito. - Hinata sorriu.

- O QUE?!- Tayuya, Ino e Shiho gritaram em uníssono.

- A-acho que eu tenho que... - a Hyuuga se levantou e correu, enquanto as três disparavam atrás dela.

Tenten balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos, Sakura. Temos aula e algum juízo na cabeça, diferente daquelas malucas ali. E afinal de contas, a gente pode olhar, mas só uma leva...

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
Ele é de parar o trânsito, faz minha cereja estourar  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman  
A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman.  
__Ele é um sedutor açucarado._

_E.N.D_

_

* * *

_**N/A:**Eu disse que era pura e simplesmente para diversão inocente e vazia. XD  
E o sonho da minha vida era ter um uniforme desses, ahhaha.

Se alguém leu, deixe reviews plis. To quase optando pela aposentadoria, reviews me ajudariam.

Beijos. Até breve, ou talvez nunca mais? D:


End file.
